


What did you do to me?

by cassiem



Category: Block B
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 20:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3742717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiem/pseuds/cassiem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zico is stressed out about Bastarz, so Kyung helps him relax...</p>
            </blockquote>





	What did you do to me?

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: How about some smutty zikyung where kyung is trying to get zico to relax when he comes home stressing out over an album?

_How is this so good?_   
_What did you do to me?_   
_On that listless late night_   
_What made my eyes open wide_   
_Was that one kiss_   
_Gain – Bloom_

The lock to his bedroom door clicks behind him and Jiho finally lets his shoulders drop, feels the worries and stresses of the day roll off behind him like waves. Outside, he can hear Jihoon, Minhyuk and Yukwon celebrating.

He sits on his bed heavily, his eyes drooping already despite it being early, only 10 pm. While those three outside are the real meat of the subunit, he is managing them behind the scenes. Today they had wrapped filming for the music video, and as per usual with a new release, he is stressed beyond belief.

Maybe it’s because he’s the leader, and he takes that duty so very seriously. Maybe it’s because the reaction to the teasers was not as favourable as he had hoped. Maybe it’s because he doesn’t know how those three are going to handle being in the spotlight.

He flops backwards onto the bed, letting out a deep sigh. Despite it being _over_ , now there is only the release to look forward to, the threads of anxiety are still winding their way through his gut, and he finds himself nibbling the inside of his cheek.

To his surprise, the noise of someone punching in his code to the electronic lock on his door reaches his ears, but before he can even react, Kyung is slipping inside, shutting the door quietly behind him, smiling like always.

“Go away, Kyung. Not tonight. I’m too tired.” Jiho says, wearily, which he realises, too late, that that was exactly the _wrong_ thing to say and now Kyung will never leave.

“Tired? Why? We haven’t even had dinner yet. Come on, Jiho, they are out there all excited and happy. I’ve never seen Jihoon this hyperactive and that’s saying something.” Kyung pleads, still not moving from near the door, which Jiho is thankful for.

“I’m… Don’t worry about it.” Jiho moans, flinging his arm over his eyes to hide.

He feels the bed depress next to him, feels Kyung’s fingers start playing with his hair, and bites his cheek harder. Just Kyung being this close is causing his heart to start beating faster, which isn’t helping with the stress. Kyung isn’t saying anything, though, just running his fingers through Jiho’s hair, and the sensation is so relaxing words begin to fall out of his mouth without him meaning them to.

“I’m stressed, okay? I don’t know how long I can do this. I feel like I’m going to have a heart attack or something. I’m just worried.”

“Worried about them, or worried about you?” Kyung replies, his fingers not stopping for a second.

“Both. I worry about them. Especially… well, did you see the comments from netizens? Jihoon can’t handle that.” Jiho murmurs, feeling Kyung’s fingers stop for a second before starting up again.

“Hey, don’t worry about it. They’ll do fine. Jihoon’s a lot more resilient than you think. But it’s you I’m worried about. You’re never like this.” Kyung replies, his hands now flitting over Jiho’s face, touching his cheekbone, his Adam’s apple, his eyelids, never stopping in one place.

“It’s just too much, Kyungie. I don’t know how long I can keep doing this. Being leader, being the boss.” Jiho whispers back, willing himself not to cry.

With that, Kyung climbs on top of him, so abruptly that Jiho opens his eyes, startled. “Hey, what are you¬ – ”

He is cut off by Kyung kissing him, just a gentle, chaste kiss that is so filled with love Jiho squeezes his eyes shut again to stop tears leaking out. Even after all this time, the way Kyung kisses him never fails to send tingles all through his body, and despite his anxiety, despite the thoughts worming their way through his head, he kisses Kyung back, hands coming up to rest on Kyung’s shoulders.

“Hey, what’s that for?” He asks as Kyung pulls back.

“I love you, Jiho, and I hate seeing you like this.” Kyung replies.

He leans in close again, but doesn’t swoop in for a kiss, and the closeness is breathtaking. Jiho swears he can feel his heart stop for a moment, marvelling at the beauty that is Kyung, who is gripping his bicep tightly, breath coming fast. The mood has changed, abruptly.

So he pulls Kyung in for a crushing kiss, this time filled with lust, and rolls over so he can splay his hand against the expanse of Kyung’s stomach, feel Kyung make that little throaty noise he does, feels Kyung’s hardness against his thigh and it is so, _so_ easy to move his leg just so, grind up against Kyung –

The other man gasps, breaks the kiss, smirks even as Jiho is grinding on him. “So this is your idea of managing stress, huh?”

“Shut up.” Jiho growls, sitting up and tugging off his shirt, watching Kyung do the same. The urge to touch him is overwhelming, so he does, his fingers trailing down his collarbones, down to Kyung’s nipples, who whimpers a little bit at this touch.

“Better than a stress ball.” Kyung chokes out, but is promptly silenced by Jiho stroking his hard-on through his jeans.

“God, Kyungie…” Jiho whispers, deft fingers undoing Kyung’s fly, desperate to feel the other man’s hardness.

He feels Kyung reach for him, feels Kyung touch him _there_ , and moans without really meaning to, which _fuck_ Kyung is going to lord over him later in front of the others _(“yah, Jiho, you weren’t complaining earlier when I made you moan, huh?”)_ but he is too turned on to really care. He grabs Kyung’s dick, feeling the hardness underneath his palm, feels Kyung growl at him as they begin stroking, in rhythm – after all four years is long enough to learn how to jack off each other – and he grabs Kyung’s hair, loves the way the older man looks up at him, eyes like liquid pools of lust.

So he knows when to bite Kyung’s shoulder, gently, knows when to start stroking faster, runs his finger over the head of Kyung’s dick, feels the other man’s breath hitch in his throat and knows he is close to coming.

“Together.” Kyung croaks out, stroking faster, and Jiho’s eyes roll back in his head as Kyung’s hands make quick work of him, knows he is close, feels it coming ¬–

“Kyungie.” He moans, desperately, Kyung just letting out a wordless noise as they come, together, spilling over each other’s chests, and then fall down, Jiho on top of Kyung, exhausted.

Slowly he comes back to himself, Kyung stroking his hair gently, the pool of liquid between them leaving him feeling sticky and gross. He sits up and runs his fingers through his hair – horrendously messy, thanks to Kyung – and nods. “Yes. Much better.”

Kyung’s eyes are half lidded, and he makes a grunt that sort of sounds like “huh?”.

“Much better than a stress ball.”

Kyung laughs at that, grabs Jiho’s hand and pulls him off the bed to head to the shower, where, if Jiho is lucky, there might just be an encore.

All of a sudden, he isn’t stressed anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> bloom is such a jam? wtf? I love gain????? can she marry me please??? 
> 
> I am bad at summaries????????????????


End file.
